callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Safehouse/Trivia
Trivia Meeting the Loyalist *The random Loyalist the player meets in the beginning of the level will always carry a G36C. *In the beginning of the mission, the Russian soldier says "They're killing the villagers!", yet when going up the hill, there are no people to be seen. This is likely due to a programming issue, namely that more character models would slow down the frame-rate as well as give the designers extra work to do for little pay-off. *Although the Ultranationalists are supposed to be killing the villagers, as screams and gunshots can be heard, there are no human bodies/corpses found Ultranationalists which are to be killed. However, there are dead cows in this level... *Sometimes the friendly Loyalist will be named Dimitri Petrenko which is also the name of one of the protagonists from'' Call of Duty: World at War,'' however if so his name will be spelled "Dmitri Petrenko". Searching the Houses *When going up the hill it is possible to hear screams. These could be possibly coming from the villagers that the Loyalist mentioned. *There is a crashed Royal Air Force Black Hawk helicopter near the burned building, it is never explained why it is there nor there are any dead bodies around the helicopter, assuming it was shot down long ago, and the bodies were taken from the crash. The Minigun attached to the chopper in the mission Heat does not appear in Safehouse. *There is a burning BMP-2 near the third house, and, when approached, the "Hold -- to plant the explosives" message appears, but C4 can't actually be planted. *Clean out all the houses except the one behind the church, even the house where Al-Asad should be killed normally, then head back to that house behind the church, and Al-Asad will be there. (Note: When Price executes him there, the blood coming from the shot will go straight up and the hit the ceiling, this looks very weird and is supposedly a glitch). *If the BMP moves down next to the downed helicopter, the Javelin can be used on it. However, the firing mode is direct fire, not top-attack fire mode. *The BMP-2 in this mission rarely poses any threat as it can be quickly destroyed by the helicopter if the helicopter is called in on it. *The barn in this level is the same model as the barn in Hunted. Interrogation & Execution of Al-Asad *The execution of Al-Asad doesn't have to happen in the barn, If the player runs up the hill at the start of the assault and attacks the barn it will be empty and Gaz will say the usual "Building clear, no sign of Al-Asad", the building that the player raids last will contain Al-Asad and the execution will take place in there. This means that Gaz will pull Al-Asad's phone from thin air. *When Gaz gives Price Al-Asad's phone he states that it's "his cellphone" which can be seen as strange as the term "cellphone" is almost never used in British dialect. The words "mobile" or simply "phone" would have been more accurate, although it is probably deliberately said as to not confuse American audiences. *If the player stands right in front of Al-Asad when Price shoots him, the bullet will go right through him and into Al-Asad. *If the player looks closely, right after Al-Asad dies, he opens his eyes. *When Cpt. Price shoots Al-Asad, he reaches for his holster, draws his pistol and fires, after which he stands with pistol in hand. All the while, the pistol is also clearly visible in the holster. It's as if he is carrying two pistols in the holster. This happens numerous times in the series. *The weapon used to kill Al-Asad is a M1911, but the sound made by the weapon is the sound of a Desert Eagle, it is unknown why Infinity Ward replaced the weapon sound with that of a Desert Eagle's. It is possible that the sound was used to make the scene more dramatic. Coincidentally and ironically, the Desert Eagle was the same pistol that Al-Asad used to execute Al-Fulani. *In one of the houses where Al-Asad is captured, an RPG can be picked up and shot at him, although nothing happens. Another possibility is to swap the M4A1 with an RPG, just after entering. The screen will go black, and the RPG will be gone. When the picture returns, the M4A1 can be picked up again, shoot Al-Asad as much as desired, however nothing will happen. *It is possible that the M1911 Price uses to execute Al-Asad is the same M1911 that he slid to Soap in Game Over which he used to kill Imran Zakhaev. *When the player is about to breach the barn where Al-Asad is and no-clip inside, the guards are invincible, and Al-Asad's corpse is suspended in midair, with his cellphone in his hand. As soon as the door is breached, the guards become kill-able, and Al-Asad becomes animated. When the player gets to the house where Al-Asad is the screen will turn black and he will hear Price asking Asad questions and punching him but if he pauses the game and go to the options menu the player will see Captain Price in a punching position but Al-Asad is not in the chair. Once he can see again, Al-Asad will be in the chair. *Even if grenades are thrown in the barn that Al-Asad and the Ultranationalists are in, they will not die. However, if shooting through the doors, at some angles the player can hear hit enemies screaming. However, after entering the house, all the people are alive (Al-Asad and two Ultranationalists). *Price reminds the player that they want Al-Asad alive, but when he is shot at, nothing happens. *Sometimes when Al-Asad's cellphone rings, Gaz will find and throw it to Captain Price. If the player looks at Gaz's hand before he throws the phone to Capt. Price, there is no cellphone. However when Gaz throws it to Price, it appears magically. *Al-Asad's phone is the same model as Victor Zakhaev's in The Coup. *Captain Price may be able to understand some of Al-Asad's language, because when interrogating him, he says: "Who then?" implying he understood what he just said. On the other hand, Al-Asad is implied to understand English since the interrogation is held in English; however, Al-Asad is never seen speaking English. *The player can shoot Al-Asad when Price tackles him, but he is invincible. *During the interrogation, the player can leave the barn and run away. The sounds of the interrogation and execution will fade with distance, but Gaz and Price's final exchange of the level will still be heard as clear as if the player were still in the room. *In the house on the right of the church, if Al-Asad is chosen to be executed there, during Al-Asad's interrogation it is possible to equip the RPGs on the metal shelves and fire them at Al-Asad although this causes no damage to him or anyone else. *When hearing this mission in Spanish Al-Asad talking says: no era yo (it wasn't me) when Captain Price beats him. General *This is the only level where players can get the maximum number of C4 explosives. *After Cpt. Price shoots Al-Asad in the head, there is no gunshot wound to be seen; and this is probably intentional. A gunshot wound to the head would certainly be severe, and it may not have been shown to keep the age rating as low as the game could attain. There is a similar case in the campaign level of World at War: Little Resistance, however this headshot WILL be seen as a huge opening in the Pvt.'s head and parts of it's brain will be seen unless gore is turn off.This is strange as both games are rated M. *The Mi-28N that provides air support for the squad has the callsign Mosin 2-5. *If the player shoots the Mi-28N enough, it will say "Friendly Fire Will Not Be Tolerated" and restart from the last checkpoint. *Al-Asad can be found at either the barn at the farm or the house behind the church, whichever one is cleared last. *The shot down helicopter is said to be Nikolai's, because on the loading of the mission Blackout, there's a picture of Nikolai behind the helicopter. *It is strange for there to even be a rural Christian church in this level, as Azerbaijan is largely an Islamic country. Only 3-4% of the Azerbaijani population is Christian. The village presumably inhabited bu ethnic Georgians or Armenians who are predominantly CHristian. *When Imran Zakhaev was on his cellular phone with Al-Asad, the voice repeats the Russian words Sgt. Kamarov said during Blackout, the only difference being the words are less audible, as he is talking through a cellular phone. *Some people may wonder why it is set in Azerbaijan, when the Ultranationalists are Russian and the Civil War is in Russia. But since the Ultranationalists want the restoration of the Soviet Union, it may be possible that they have a presence in Azerbaijan because since Azerbaijan was a former Soviet state, they may want Azerbaijan to become a Soviet state again. Or because Azerbaijan is a sort of border between Russia/Former Soviet Union and the Middle East/ Muslim world. *If the "give all" cheat is used, the player will get a Desert Eagle and a strange RPG that makes the sound of a rocket from a chopper, and that RPG will run out of ammo, even with the use of the intel cheat "Infinite Ammo". The RPG will travel far faster than a normal one, and provide a less noticeable smoke trail, similar to the Thumper of Modern Warfare 2. *If you look at the supporting helicopter, there is no pilot or gunner. This is probably to keep the performance cool when looking at the helicopter. *It is possible to be killed by the Mi-28N. When on the ridge above the small parking lot, if the player kills all the enemies there before the helicopter does, the helicopter will continue to spray the area with fire and can sometimes kill the player. *If Al-Asad is captured without clearing all the other houses, the player can wander out of the house when Price is interrogating Al-Asad and still get killed by enemy fire. *Many dead soldiers in this level have AT4's on their backs, a type of RPG that was not implemented in the game. *On recruit level, it is possible to run up the hill without directly killing any enemies. It is also possible to run straight up the hill where Al-Asad is and not kill any enemies. Category:Trivia